Madness
by Beccax3
Summary: Chris siente que no es el mismo, noches de desvelo y pesadillas le roban la cordura cada noche. Solo puede encontrar suficiente paz en su vieja compañera, pero Jill no es la misma. Es una mercenaria despiadada, pero sigue siendo la única persona que le da sosiego. POST-RE6 Creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror Regalo para Fatty Rose


**Summary: **Chris siente que no es el mismo, noches de desvelo y pesadillas le roban la cordura cada noche. Solo puede encontrar suficiente paz en su vieja compañera, pero Jill no es la misma. Es una mercenaria despiadada, pero sigue siendo la única persona que le da sosiego. POST-RE6 Creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro " Resident Evil: Behind the horror" Regalo para Fatty Rose Malfoy.

N/A:

Querida Fatty Rose Malfoy,

Bueno es la primera vez que escribo un Chris/Jill o leo uno, tomo un poco de tiempo pero fue hecho con cariño y de verdad espero que te guste y cumpla tus expectativas. Feliz Año nuevo y Navidad atrasada.

Besos,

Beccax3

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo las locuras que hacen son mias. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro " Resident Evil: Behind the horror" Como regalo para FATTY ROSE MALFOY.**

"_La verdadera locura quizá no sea otra cosa que la sabiduría misma que,_

_Cansada de descubrir las vergüenzas del mundo,_

_Ha tomado la inteligente resolución de volverse loca."_

_**Heinrich Heine**_

La oscuridad de la noche era su aliada. Sabía que Claire se estaría preguntando donde había ido, amaba a su hermana pero detestaba todo los cuidados excesivos desde el incidente en Tall Oaks. Todo el mundo caminando de puntillas cerca suyo esperando que perdiera su mente en cualquier momento.

Nadie entendía que solo necesitaba una cosa, su vieja compañera. Por eso seguía ahí sin importarle nada en el mismo lugar, hora y día. Encontrándose con ella esperando que fuera la misma Jill Valentine de antes pero sin serlo. Sintió la punzada de dolor en su pecho que venía siempre que la veía pero no lo demostró. No importaba al fin y al cabo ella estaba ahí. Sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana abierta, fumando como si nada le importara y él en la otra esquina de la habitación congelado en su lugar.

El dolor y la culpa llegaban a cada segundo que permanecía en esa habitación. En qué momento su mundo salió de su eje y empezó a girar sin control. En sus oídos seguían resonando los gemidos agonizantes de dolor. Las últimas palabras de Piers y tanta sangre derramada por el simple deseo de un maniaco. Moría por un trago por el delicioso adormecimiento que traía pero se había prometido no volver a ello.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí Chris? – Su voz le sorprendió era amas ronca de lo que recordaba tal vez por el mismo humo que exhalaba de sus pulmones.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

_¿Lo estaba?_

—No lo sé.

Y la verdad era que no lo sabía. Los médicos de la BSAA creían que todo estaba bien pero él no estaba seguro sentía como dentro de su cabeza entre la masa de recuerdos sin formas ni sentido, algo se iba rompiendo con cada pesadilla. Podían decirle que él estaba bien, que nada le había sucedido y que nada podría derrumbarlo, pero eran mentiras. Porque podía verlo en sus ojos cada mañana en el espejo, puro dolor, un sufrimiento desgarrador, un cansancio interminable y una soledad constante.

— Las pesadillas volvieron.- Hablo de nuevo sentándose en la pequeña cama.- Siempre vuelven, ahora todos hablan de inestabilidad mental, dudan de mis capacidades como capitán.- Dejo que una risa amarga se le escapara.- ¡Demonios! YO dudo de mis capacidades, dos equipos y casi todos ellos aniquilados.

Una ola de nauseas le golpeo haciendo que su cuerpo se doblara y cayera como un peso muerto en el colchón. Efectos secundarios de la falta de sueño, una alerta más de necesitaba dormir pronto pero se negaba hacerlo. Su subconsciente tenía una macabra forma de torturarlo cada noche, los rostros de sus amigos y soldados, el rostro de ella.

La miro todavía en el mismo lugar, sin sorprenderle que no se le acercara. Era una combinación contradictoria de la Jill que solía conocer. Algo viejo como su cabello castaño y ojos azules, la fuerza de la Jill que rescato en África y algo totalmente nuevo que no estaba seguro que le gustara. Sus ojos se cruzaron y la preocupación brillo en los de ella pero cuando hablo de nuevo su voz era puro hielo.

— ¿Debería sentir pena por ti?-La vio arrojar la colilla y pisarla con fuerza.- El gran Chris Redfield viene a llorarme como una niña porque una bola de burócratas no creen que está lo suficientemente cuerdo para luchar, la cordura salió por la ventana cuando empezamos a combatir a "no muertos". Francamente estoy un poco decepcionada.

— Decepcionada ¡Ja! Puedo decir exactamente lo mismo Alfa- La irritación era clara en su voz. La vio tensar la mandíbula y su mirada centello de ira, y aun así no se arrepintió de decirlo.

Ese era el problema, Alfa, el algo nuevo que no sabía si le agradaba que le hacía sentir como un idiota por regresar una y otra vez a esa habitación de hotel en busca de su vieja compañera, la única que podía darle la suficiente paz para dormir pero ella nunca estaba allí. En cambio estaba _Alfa _una mercenaria con el código de hacer lo que fuera por erradicar el _mal_ del planeta. Ella era implacable y despiadada, no le importaba quien fuera si tenía algo que ver con Umbrella o un virus era el enemigo.

— Tú no estás listo para entenderlo.- Declaro mirándolo a los ojos.- Cerca pero todavía no ahí.

— Cerca… ¿Cerca de qué? De entender que de la noche a la mañana decidiste dejar de creer en nuestros principios, en la BSAA.- Su voz se agitaba cada vez más, mientras caminaba de lado a lado hasta parar frente a Jill.- Que un día simplemente decidiste abandonarme.

Jill escondió su rostro tras su cabello, no quería que él supiera cuanto le afectaba sus palabras no deberían lastimarla pero Chris siempre tendría ese poder sobre ella. Él pronto entendería el por qué dejo la BSAA y empezó a hacer justicia sin reglas ni leyes solo las suyas propias.

— Nunca te abandone, no a ti Chris.- Contesto dejando por primera vez caer su máscara.- Te pedí que vinieras conmigo y no lo hiciste.

— ¿Para ser un mercenario? Vamos Jill me conoces mejor que eso.

— ¡No! Para hacer justicia.-Exclamó.- ¿No lo entiendes? Ellos nos utilizan, cada momento que intentamos hacer que la verdad salga a la luz, algo nos detiene. Seguimos las reglas mientras Umbrella juega sucio ¿Cómo podemos ganar esta guerra?

— ¡LUCHANDO! Lo sabíamos, que sería difícil parar esto.- Declaro frustrado.- Pero lo prometimos Jill jamás estar a su nivel sin importar cuán difícil se pusieran las cosas.

Guardo silencio mirándolo al otro extremo de la habitación, percibiendo que Chris estaba al borde del precipicio y que pronto se uniría a ella. Lo notaba en sus hombros hundidos, la ira y decepción quemando a fuego lento. Chris Redfield era un héroe y como tal, todos esperaban que no tuviera fallas ni debilidades. Todos exigían más y más de él, y se preguntó no por primera vez cuanto más podía dar antes de quedarse sin nada, antes de llegar a su limité y quebrarse.

— No fue de la noche a la mañana Chris.- Sentía la necesidad de aclarar eso.- Cada víctima, familia, soldado, amigo muerto en un brote se llevó pedazo a pedazo partes de mi ser hasta que ya no había más. Era rendirse o cambiar.

La sorpresa era clara en el rostro de Chris, ella nunca hablaba de lo que sentía, se había negado una y otra vez a recibir ayuda. El moreno se acercó rápidamente y se agacho frente a ella tocado su rostro.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Tonta Jill ¿Por qué no confiar en tu compañero?

— ¿Por qué tu no lo haces? –Contrataco, y Chris entendió perfectamente era la estúpida necesidad de no mostrar debilidad, nunca.- Necesito hacerlo a mi manera Chris. Luchar es parte de nosotros y siempre lo será pero ahora soy yo quien dice la última palabra. Nada cambiara mientras nosotros no lo hagamos.

Chris suspiro con resignación, cierta parte de sí lo sabía pero todavía no podía aceptarlo. Por ahora sus principios y creencias era lo único que le quedaba y deseaba aferrarse con las dos manos.

— Te extraño ¿Lo sabes? No es lo mismo enfrentarse al mundo sin ti peleando a mi lado.

— Lo sé, yo también lo hago. Un cerebro no sirve sin el musculo, por más inteligente que sea.- Confeso empujándolo juguetonamente.

Volvieron al silencio, cómo cada noche, siempre era la misma rutina. El estira y afloja, ninguno de los dos dispuestos a ceder pero eso no hacía que los sentimientos cambiasen. Seguía siendo ellos. Esa era otra razón por la que volvía, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien y a veces simplemente la necesitaba. Sintió la suave caricia en su mejilla, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con _esa_ sonrisa.

— Se hace tarde, debemos dormir.- Asintió comenzando a caminar hacia la cama.

En silencio comenzaron a desvestirse como cada vez que se encontraban en esa habitación. Él fue el primero en meterse bajo las mantas y espero a que ella se deslizara dentro también quedando cara a cara. Juntando sus manos, solo un suave toque para saber que estaban ahí para el otro.

Chris solo disfruto del momento de paz que le cubría, porque era consiente que cuando la mañana llegara Jill volvería a ponerse la armadura y se iría sin decirle adiós. También que él no volvería a buscarla hasta que no podría mantenerse en pie mucho más y cuando los demonios se volverían tan fuertes que no podría seguir luchando solo, o simplemente cuando se quebrara y perdiera la poco cordura que le quedaba y se uniera a ella. Y tal vez cuando él lo hiciera, ella podría revelarle que la BSAA estaba corrompida, que había huido porque ellos querían experimentar con su sangre.

Pero por ahora nada de eso importaba, solo que por unas horas encontrarían la paz que tanto necesitaban en brazos del otro.

_Gracias por leer y sus comentarios :D_


End file.
